She Will Be Loved
by CSI4lyfNCIS13
Summary: One shot/Song fic. Shawn decides Juliet will always be loved. If not by anyone but him. Shawn's thoughts on his feelings for Jules.


**One Shot. Came into my head last week. Sorry I haven't been posting any stories, but life has been brutal. But thx not throwing stones at my bedroom window.**

**Disclaimer:???**

Shawn was riding on his motor cycle. He loved the old thing. He loved all the aspects of it. The roar of the smooth engine that could be felt underneath him, the exhilaration of the ride, the danger, the freedom.

He was riding in the night air. Abigail had just left that morning after he had finished the case that had gotten Ewan O'Hara arrested. He would still remember Juliet's lips as they said "Me to" that was the last time he spoke to her that day. Now Abby was gone. He was supposed to be upset his girlfriend was gone, maybe have a dull numb feeling in his heart. But instead he felt nothing. Instead the majority of the day he had found his thoughts straying to Juliet.

He had known that he loved Juliet, yet some part of him loved Abigail. However small that part might be he still had buried feelings for her. The road stretched out before him. With one hand he reached into his pocket and got out his iphone. As he neared a lone track that most would miss he turned his bike into the path. As he pushed through the dense foliage he came out into an opening. A small cliff opening that overlooked all of Santa Barbara.

He smiled and left his motor cycle against a tree as he went to the edge. He sat dangling his feet over the edge and he looked at the iphone in his hand. He connected the headphones and put them on. He scrolled through his playlist, trying to find a song that would match his mood.

Apple Bottom Jeans by Flo Rida and T-pain??? If you wanted me to do a scientific study between baggy sweat pants and apple bottom jeans.  
About You Now by Sugarbabes??? The meaning would be the same of how he felt for Juliet but not about Abigail.  
Almost Lover by A Fine Frenzy??? It showed how he felt. He wanted to be with Jules but he didn't want to hurt Abby a second time over. He would bring both of them heartbreak.  
Birthday Sex by Jeremih??? An ideal birthday present for any testosterone filled hormonal teenage boy. 

As he continued to scroll down he saw a mixture of songs Jules sent him. That would be their little game. Sending each other songs. Then he stopped at one particular song, Jules had sent it to him. 'She Will Be Loved' by Maroon 5. He had listened to it a few times on occasion but decided this just might help him. He pressed play.

**Beauty queen of only eighteen****  
****She had some trouble with herself****  
****He was always there to help her****  
****She always belonged to someone else**

Jules always belonged to someone else, someone better that him. Cameron, Raj. But when she was free he would always be scared to own up to her.

**I drove for miles and miles****  
****And wound up at your door****  
****I****'****ve had you so many times but somehow****  
****I want more**

Always he would turn back to her for help, for their friendship.  
**  
****I don****'****t mind spending everyday****  
****Out on your corner in the pouring rain****  
****Look for the girl with the broken smile****  
****Ask her if she wants to stay awhile****  
****And she will be loved****  
****She will be loved**

She was just so special. Any man who did not know that was a fool. If not by any other man but by him, she will be loved always.

**Tap on my window knock on my door****  
****I want to make you feel beautiful****  
****I know I tend to get insecure****  
****It doesn****'****t matter anymore**

Right then he realized, he wanted Juliet to know ho special she was. He wanted her to know how beautiful inside and out she was. His insecurities about commitment did not matter. All that matters was Jules.

**It****'****s not always rainbows and butterflies****  
****It****'****s compromise that moves us along****  
****My heart is full and my door****'****s always open****  
****You can come anytime you want**

He knew if they decided to move forward in their relationship there would be up's and down's. It has to be compromises between them. He wouldn't lead Abby along when his heart belonged to another woman. That was one of the compromises needed to be made.

**I don****'****t mind spending everyday****  
****Out on your corner in the pouring rain****  
****Look for the girl with the broken smile****  
****Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved****  
****And she will be loved****  
****And she will be loved****  
****And she will be loved**

He would go to the end of the world for Jules.  
**  
****I know where you hide****  
****Alone in your car****  
****Know all of the things that make you who you are****  
****I know that goodbye means nothing at all****  
****Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls**

So many things made Jules who she was. Her mistakes, flaws, habits they all added up to perfection in his mind. Goodbye never meant anything to them because each time he was drawn back to her.

**Tap on my window knock on my door****  
****I want to make you feel beautiful**

She can always come to him even in the middle of the night.  
**  
****I don't mind spending everyday****  
****Out on your corner in the pouring rain****  
****Look for the girl with the broken smile****  
****Ask her if she wants to stay awhile****  
****And she will be loved****  
****And she will be loved****  
****And she will be loved****  
****And she will be loved**

Always and Forever with her was the future Shawn planned to have.

_**[in the background]**_**  
****Please don't try so hard to say goodbye****  
****Please don't try so hard to say goodbye******

**Yeah****  
**_**[softly]**_**  
****I don't mind spending everyday****  
****Out on your corner in the pouring rain******

**Try so hard to say goodbye**

Even if she thought he was in love with Abigail in one way she was right. He was in love but not with Abby, with her. However many times she tries to say goodbye they will always be tossed in the xircle together again. Like a moth drawn to a flame or a bee drawn to a flower. Two lovers, two lives, two loves, two soul mates so utterly perfect for each other that nothing can hide it. Shawn smiled knowing that was what it was. True love.

* * *

**Seriously hoped you guys enjoyed that. Enjoy and review. =D**


End file.
